


Mahou Shoujou

by fox_puppets



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, Gen, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox_puppets/pseuds/fox_puppets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You giant <i>nerd</i>,” Dean says later, after Seth explains how he'd found a strange old book at the back of an antique store and opened it, only to be hit in the face with a magical deck of cards hell bent on escaping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mahou Shoujou

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post along the lines of 'take the oldest and newest fandoms you've created stuff for and SMASH THEM TOGETHER!'. The oldest is Cardcaptor Sakura and the newest is professional wrestling, so...yeah.  
> 

  


They find out about it while they're in the middle of a two hour drive. It’s Roman’s turn at the wheel while Dean snores in the backseat and Seth attempts to find somewhere where they can stop and eat, but he’s mostly dozing off as well.

The backpack Seth had on his lap -- the one that he had point blank refused to put in the trunk -- rustles, and something tiny and yellow pokes out. Roman tenses, mostly keeping his eyes in the road but well aware that there's something in the bag.

He pokes Seth’s shoulder. “Hey.”

Whatever it is whisks itself back in the bag as Seth stirs. 

“Wha’? Are we there yet?”

“No. What's in the bag?”

Suddenly, Seth is wide awake and looking slightly panicked. “Stuff. Why?”

Roman raises an eyebrow and waits.

  
  


“You giant _nerd_ ,” Dean says later, when they’ve stopped for food and Seth has explained how he'd found a strange old book at the back of an antique store and opened it, only to be hit in the face with a magical deck of cards hell bent on escaping.

Or something like that. The important thing is that Seth’s new self-proclaimed guardian -- a winged plush toy that talks like a New York cabbie -- has charged him with the responsibility of finding the cards and ‘sealing’ them again. Seth seems somewhat worried by the prospect, though Dean doesn’t understand why. They’ve already kicked the entire roster’s asses up and down the country; not like there's much else to do at the moment. There’s also a part of him that’s kind of excited about hunting down escaped spirits.

“He’s allowed help, right?” Roman asks casually, in a tone that implies it doesn't matter either way. He’s been remarkably calm about the whole magic thing, which is nice. They day Roman is well and truly ruffled is the day that Dean will even consider worrying.

“Sure,” Kero replies, perched on top of the dashboard and munching away on fries. Apparently he's actually a powerful magical beast of some kind, currently stuck in this form because of reasons, and needs to eat a lot to re-fuel. Dean kind of wants to squeeze him to see if he squeaks. 

Seth isn’t eating, fiddling instead with an oddly-shaped pendant and frowning. “How do we know where to find them? The cards, I mean.”

Kero stuffs an entire fry into his mouth. “You’ll be able to sense them.”

  
  


Sensing them means bolting awake in the middle of the night while they’re crashing at Dean’s place for a few days. It’s summer and Vegas seems to have reached boiling point, being only marginally cooler at night, but Seth’s skin prickles from something other than heat.

Dean kicks idly in his sleep and Roman mumbles incoherently as Seth scrambles out of bed and dives for his bag. The pendant Kero had given him is glowing. Kero himself is plastered to the window.

“What’s going- oh.” Seth joins him and stares up at the massive form blocking the stars in the desert sky. It looks, amazingly, like a phoenix, and lets out an ear-piercing shriek as its enormous wings whip up clouds of dust.

“It’s the Fly card! Let’s go!” Kero yells.

Seth glances back to the bed, where Dean has rolled over to flop on top of Roman, who’s awake and blinking groggily at him.

“There’s a card...thing...a few blocks out,” Seth says a little awkwardly, and jumps when something appears in front of him, glowing softly. It takes him a moment to recognize the one card he'd managed to snatch out of the air while the others escaped. A stylized wing held by chains, and the name in bold letters below it.

_The Shield._

Well, then.

  



End file.
